Their Kind
by HidingBehindACurtain
Summary: "She is one of a kind." Hosts.
1. Sweet Kinds

_**Me: I am an author that writes on emotion... so say if I was upset, I would write a tragic opposing to when I'm happy I write lovey dovey, so I was feeling very happy and this idea popped in my head... I have to say I got inspiration from other stories on how to write this. It will have a separate host with Haruhi. There will be at least 7 chapters. Now you guys are probably saying "Yeah whatever get on with it!" So enjoy.**_

* * *

_**Sweet Kinds**_

"Haru-chan!~" Hunny yelled as his favorite girl walked through the host doors. Haruhi had just been in the library, where she was trying to study. She kept getting distracted, however, on passing thoughts of a discount sale at the grocery store. Finally she ave up on studying and made a list on supplies she needed. "Haru-chan!" Hunny yelled again, embracing her. Haruhi staggered and tried to regain balance from he impact. Hunny was now only 2" shorter than her and was still growing. Haruhi smiled a bit a her senpai. She looked over his head and saw a vacant club room ahead.

"Hunny- senpai, Where are the others?" She asked. Hunny let go of her and faced the silence of the room and sighed heavily.

"Takashi was asked to help the faculty to fix something. Kyo-chan was called to a meeting by his Papa. Tama-chan and Hika-chan started to argue, so Kao-chan took Hika-chan to cool off. It was just Tama-chan and I for a while, but then Tama-chan went to go find you, leaving me alone. But now you're here and you can eat cake with me!" he said. He grabbed Haruhi's hand and started to pull her to his hosting table. "We got a strawberry cake just for you." Haruhi sat next to him and waited as he sliced her cake and gave her a piece.

"Senpai, you didn't have to." Haruhi tried to object. Hunny shook his head.

"Nonsense. It's the best way I know to repay you." Hunny said, now debatin on which cake he wants. Haruhi looked at him and blinked.

"Repay me for what? I haven't done anything special." She said looking down at her cake. She cut a piece off with her fork and started to eat.

'You still don't understand." She heard Hunny say. She looked up at him. Hunny busted in laughter when he saw icing on her nose. He reached out his index finger and wiped it from her nose, eating it afterwards. "Silly Haru-chan. Mmh this makes me want chocolate." He said as he reached for the double-decker chocolate. They ate in silence, enjoying being in each other's company.

"Senpai, Where's Usa." Haruhi asked finally realizing the bunny's absence. Without skipping a beat to start eating another cake, he answered.

"I gave her to Kyo-chan. I know how tough his Papa can be, so I put her in his school bag." He explained. Haruhi nodded, knowing what he meant. From first impression, Haruhi didn't like the man. Haruhi looked over to Hunny, who had s bit of chocolate icing on his cheek. She stifled a laugh as she leaned over to Hunny and kissed it off. Hunny froze turning into a human strawberry.

"That's very sweet, Hunny." She said. She didn't recognize the absence of the honorific, but Hunny did and i made his heart beat frantic. She was already back in her place, eating her piece of cake. The doors open, revealing Mori with Hikaru and Tamaki under his arms. Kaoru and Kyoya followed him in. Kaoru looked over at Haruhi and raced towards her. He grabbed her arms and ran. Mori had put down Tamaki and Hikaru and hey were ho on Kaoru's trail. Mori went over and sat by Hunny as they watched.

"If only she knew." Hunny said, holding a hand to his cheek. Mori nodded.

* * *

_**Me: I'm sorry it's short. I am already working on the next one. These one-shots aren't really one-shots. They all tie together. Thank you for reading**_


	2. Watchful Kinds

_**Me: See I told you I was working on it!**_

* * *

_**Watchful Kind**_

They day was over, hosting was done and Haruhi couldn't have been more relieved. It's not that she didn't like hosting. She had grown to love it. It was just she was having a sick feeling. She's had it since lunch, but she just shook it off. She decided it wasn't anything to worry over. Hunny and Mori had already left, Tamaki had to go work on a failed test, Kyoya was no where in sight, and the twins were bugging her about riding with them.

"No guys. I'm sorry but I'm not taking you to the store to cause trouble. I don't feel like babysitting today." She said. She grabbed her bag and started towards the door.

"But Haruhi." Hikaru whined.

"We want to go." Kaoru joined.

"To bad." Haruhi answered and that was it. After she walked off campus, she started to rummage through her bag for her wallet. She wasn't paying attention and bumped into someone. She looked up at the person to apologize, but stopped as she saw the man's lustful smirk. He was missing one of his front teeth. His brown hair was matted and tangled and his matching eyes started to undress her.

"My you're to pretty to be a boy." He said. His breath made her nose want to turn inside out. Haruhi started to run the opposite direction. He was fast, though, and caught her arm. Haruhi struggled to set herself free. The man planted a forceful kiss on her cheek and then on her mouth. Haruhi tried to scream, but it was in vain. the man suddenly stopped and looked behind him. He had felt a hand on his shoulder. He had only caught glimpse of the gleam on the person's glasses before he was knocked out. Haruhi looked up and saw Kyoya, who stared down at the fallen man. He looked over to Haruhi and grabbed her hand and started to walk her away.

"Kyoya-senpai."

"Hush. I'm taking you home." He said. He had led her to his limo and opened the door. She crawled inside. Once they both got in, Kyoya gave the driver the directions.

"But I need to go to the store." Haruhi said. Kyoya gave her a sideways glance and shook his head.

"No. I'm taking you home." He said. Haruhi glared at him.

"Look I appreciate you saving me back there, but I need to get groceries." She said her voice louder than it was before. Kyoya ignored her. "Senpai!" She yelled.

"You know what you need?" He questioned her. "You need more common sense! What if I wasn't driving around? Huh? Answer that please. What would have happened if I didn't drive by when I did? Would you still be wanting to go shopping or would you have wished to have had help?" He asked. His eyes were slicing through her soul as he spoke. Haruhi became silent. Her mind was racing.

"What were you doing anyways? Isn't your home in the opposite direction?" She asked.

"I always come this way." He answered.

"Why?" She asked. She tilted her head to the side.

"I watch you walk home." He said, now turning away. "To make sure you're safe. I wouldn't want to loose profit in he Host club because you were careless." He said. Haruhi rolled her eyes, but she had a small smile on her face. Her smile disappeared, however, when she notice the dark marking on his cheek.

"Senpai! Your cheek! What happened?" Haruhi exclaimed forgetting the conversation they were having. She was about to touch it to see if it was just dirt, but Kyoya stopped her.

"I was in a rather heated conversation. That's all." He tried to convince her.

"Your dad has no right hitting you." She said.

"I never said it was my father." Kyoya said.

"You're not objecting either." She shot back.

"It none of your concern anyway, so let's drop it." He said.

"Senpai?" Haruhi spoke after a moment of silence. Kyoya looked at her in question.

"Thank you for caring and being there." She said.

"Master Kyoya, We're here." The driver announced. Haruhi opened the door and let herself out. She walked upstairs to her apartment and waved good-bye when she got her door open. Kyoya watched as she closed the door behind her.

"Toshibara?' Kyoya called his driver. He held a little sheet in his hand that was entitled _Grocery List_.

"Sir?"

"Make sure you take a maid to the store and receive these items." He said as they drove off.

* * *

_**Me: Again short, but next chapter will be up soon and I'll make sure it's longer. Mori's next btw.**_


	3. Protective Kinds

_**Me: Thank you for the reviews. I have to say that because of a review, I might make this story longer. No promises. No back to the story.**_

* * *

_**The Protective Kind**_

"Hey Haruhi. I heard that you had some trouble yesterday." Hikaru called out to Haruhi after class. It was one of two classes that Hikaru and Kaoru didn't have together. Haruhi looked up from her desk, meeting golden orbs. She sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, but I'm fine now. Come one Kaoru is probably waiting for us." She said. Hikaru was about to object, but the thought of his brother being alone was too much and he raced out the door to find him. Haruhi shook her head and started to head out the door. She turned the corner and saw Mori waiting. When he saw her, he walked to her. "Mori-senpai. what- why- where's Hunny-senpai?" She stuttered for the right question to ask first. Mori looked behind her and she followed his gaze. Hunny was in the middle of a crowd of girls with the twins. Haruhi nodded and smiled. "Oh okay, well I'll see you at the club."

"Haruhi." Mori spoke. He grabbed her hand and pulled her back to him.

"Mori-senpai." Haruhi said alarmed. It brought the attention of the girls and the three hosts. The girls screamed at the sight. Hikaru scoffed and glared. Kaoru couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. Hunny just smiled slightly, losing his childness demeanor for the moment. Mori stared down at Haruhi and picked her up like a bride. He then started to walk to the abandon Music room. "Um Mori-senpai, I can walk." Haruhi said. He shook his head and continued. He opened the Music room doors, walking on in. Kyoya and Tamaki were in the back looking at Kyoya's computer screen.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki shouted in glee at the sight of her. He stopped dead in his tracks from one look from his senior. The twins and Hunny followed in 5 minutes after. Mori placed Haruhi on her couch and without a second glance went to join Hunny at their table. Haruhi's eyes followed him in confusion. Girls started to appear moments later. They asked many questions on her feelings for Mori. Haruhi finally calm them down with story about her parents when she was 3. Her eyes got a bit tearful from the memories. A tissue was given to her by the girls, who comforted her. Haruhi stole the chance to look over at Mori. He was looking over at her with a look that made her shiver. She then started talking about school exams that were coming soon.

The time went by fast. The club was now closed and the twins were fighting over Haruhi with Tamaki. The twins had a hold of her right side while Tamaki fought for her left. Haruhi rolled her eyes as she tried to talk sense in the three boys. Before she could blink Mori had ripped her away from them, taking her as Hunny and him left. Haruhi heard Tamaki and Hikaru yell before the door shut behind them.

"Where are we going." Haruhi asked. Hunny was skipping beside the both of them, flinging Usa in the air.

"Takashi and I are taking you to a kendo match and don't worry. We already told your Papa." Hunny answered. Mori nodded. Haruhi looked up at Mori, trying to understand why he was acting the way he was. "The best thing is that Takashi is competing." Hunny laughed.

"Wow! Really?" Mori nodded. Mori finally let her go when they went to the limo. Haruhi sat in between the cousins. Hunny spent the time telling her the rules and the prizes of the matches. Haruhi didn't notice Mori watching her or he twitch of his clenched jaw. When they arrived Hunny dragged Haruhi to a special seating by the mats. Haruhi was amazed. She gazed around in admiration. Hunny laughed and started to tell her about the opponents. It was finally time for the competition. Mori was up first against a high leveled opponent. Once the referee blew the whistle, Mori launched. Haruhi watched in interest. She saw Hunny shake his head beside her. "What's wrong senpai?" Hunny looked at her and back at Mori.

"He has a lot of anger that he's releasing. He blames himself." He said.

"Blames himself for what?" Haruhi asked. Hunny brought his attention back on her.

"Takashi is a protector. When a person that he cares about gets put in danger, he starts to blame himself for what happens." He explained. Haruhi tilted her head and looked over at Mori as he delivered a final blow. Mori huffed and wiped sweat from his forehead. He looked up and met her eyes. "Yay Takashi!" Hunny cheered. Haruhi clapped and smiled.

The match went by quickly and Mori won. Haruhi cheered when he recieved his money prize and trophy. Mori bowed to the audience and walked to his companions. Haruhi and Hunny congratulated him as they went to Haruhi's house. The cheering from Haruhi stopped short when they pulled up and stopped. A man was standing outside the apartment complex glaring at the limo. Hunny noticed the silence and followed her gaze.

"Is that him?" Hunny asked. Haruhi nodded and Mori stepped out the limo. Hunny followed him hold Haruhi's hand. The man caught sight of her and started to walk over with a knife in his hand.

"there you are you bitch!" he screamed. Mori growled and Hunny's eyes darkened. "Where's the other boy or was he just a one time thing? You whore!" He screamed throwing the knife. Hunny jumped and Tackled him. Mori had blocked the knife and it stabbed him in the arm. Haruhi ran to him, trying to figure out if she should try to pull it out or call Kyoya.

"You bastard! If you ever come near her or hurt my friends again, I'll kick your god damn head off and stick it on a fence." Hunny threatened. The man looked up a him horrified.

"Mori-senpai! What were you thinking?" Haruhi asked, panicked. Mori clenched his teeth as he pulled the knife out.

"No one will ever hurt you." He answered with a steel promise. He walked over to Hunny, who was smacking the man. He pulled him off and grabbed the man himself. He put his head in a lock, making him face Haruhi. "Hurt her and I'll break every bone in your body as you gasp for air." He threatened and tossed him away from the apartments. He turned and faced Haruhi, who was being escorted to her home by Hunny. He followed them, gripping his arm. Haruhi quickly unlocked the door and ran to her bathroom.

"Kyoya-senpai was nice and told his maid to get me some groceries yesterday, so I have fresh medical tape. I'll call Kyoya now and have him come here." She said as she gave Hunny the supplies. Hunny shook his head.

"There's no need. I'll wrap him up and take him home to be checked by our doctor." He said. Haruhi nodded and looked up at Mori. She shook her head and hugged him.

"Thank you so much, Senpai. You always make sure I'm safe." She said. Mori smiled at her and placed a hand on her head.

"We'll see you tomorrow." He said as him and Hunny started to leave. She nodded and waved to them as they left.

"She still doesn't know how much we care." Hunny said in their limo. Mori nodded.

"She may never know, but I don't care. I'll always Protect her." Mori said. Hunny smiled.

"You know, Takashi, I don't think I've ever seen you blush before." Hunny laughed as Mori's face became crimson.

* * *

_**Me: so was it good? Bad? Thank you for reading. Tamaki next.**_


	4. The Nurturing Kind

_**Me: I'm so sorry for not updating. I've caught an illness The Creative thinking block flew. Well I'm hoping that Its better so here I go.. Enjoy**_

_**The Nurturing Kind**_

"~Haruhi!" Tamaki yelled as soon as Haruhi stepped in the room. He raced towards her with phenomenal speed. "Haruhi are you okay? I heard what happened. It must've been terrifying. I'm so sorry daddy wasn't there to protect." He said has he rubbed his cheek to hers. Haruhi struggled to break free from his grasp, but he held on to tight. Haruhi couldn't stop herself but think of her real dad. now that she thought of it, Tamaki acted much like him. She remembered when her mom was still alive and when she came home from school her mom and dad engulfed her in huge hugs. Tears brimmed in her eyes as she relaxed in Tamaki's arms. The other hosts watching the usual sight became alarmed when they saw her _un_usual reaction. Immediately Mori pulled her away as the twins tackled Tamaki to the ground.

"You've gone too far, Tono." Hikaru snarled.

"You've hurt Haruhi this time." Kaoru growled. The twins held flames in their eyes. Tamaki looked between them to see Haruhi standing between Hunny and Mori. A tear raced down her cheek as they made eye contact. She looked up at both the twins.

"It wasn't him so let him go." She said wiping her eyes. The twins looked at her disbelieving. "If anything I should thank him. He made me remember the good times I had with my mom and dad." She whispered. Tears became more heavy on her eye lids. Hating the sad looks the boys were giving her, she ran. She ignored their calls for her and the calls from passing girls. She opened the door that led to outside and ran towards the maze. She didn't stop running until she saw a familiar spot. _This is the place Tamaki drags me to when we play hide and seek._ She sat down on the marble bench, hugging her knees. A light sob escaped her mouth. "Why do I have to be so weak. I can't defend myself and I cry like a baby." she said to herself . A kind chuckle erupted her crying. She looked up to meet violet eyes.

"That doesn't make you weak, Haruhi. It makes you human. Everyone needs to cry and there will be always someone who is stronger than you, whether it's mentally, emotionally, or physically. The challenge is if you can accept that." Tamaki said as he sat next to her. She let her feet touch the ground, looking at the confusing man.

"You know, when you talk like this, it kind of makes me forget who you are." She laughed. "I mean you're so silly with your dancing and games, but then you say stuff like this and it makes me respect you a little." She said.

"Really!?" Tamaki shouted stars in his eyes. Haruhi sweat dropped.

"And then you bounce back to normal again." There was a comfy silence as the two just looked at the flowers. Tamaki then looked back at her.

"You know I'm glad." he said softly, catching her attention. "I'm glad that I can remind you of the things you loved in your past. That's exactly what I try to do for everyone in the Host Club. To help them remember the good time and forget the bad times while working on new good times. That's why I created it. For us that didn't know how to branch out on our own." He said. "So I'm glad that I'm able to unlock a door that will help you branch out more." he smiled. Haruhi couldn't help but smile slightly back. She looked back ahead to one of the rose bushes.

"It sounds like something my mom would do. My mom was a really friendly person but she didn't know how to socialize very good. You see, my mom was in a rich family when she was little. She lived in a mansion like you guys, but she said she was so lonely. The only conversations she would have was with her maids. She then went to high school and met my dad. She said she couldn't resist talking to him. When they got married, my grandparents disowned her, but she didn't care. She got a little apartment, where she didn't feel alone anymore. I think she got the apartment for the reason it was small. So that no matter what we could still hear each other talk. She was so happy with our life, I don't think I ever saw her smile leave her face." Tamaki watched Haruhi speak, hearing and feeling every word. Haruhi looked back at him and smiled. "Thank you, Tamaki. You helped me feel like I was in a family again."

"No Haruhi. I should be thanking you for completing our family. Without you, I doubt we would have ever been this close."

"Haruhi!" They heard Hikaru's voice in the distant.

"Where are you!" Kaoru's voice joined. Haruhi giggled a bit.

"We better get going." She said standing up. Tamaki grabbed her wrist.

"If you ever need to Talk. I'm open, no matter what." Tamaki said softly. At that time Hunny cleared from the bushes.

"Haru-chan! I found you!" He said hugging her. The others came close behind.

"Tono, you didn't do anything inappropriate to Haruhi did you?" The twins asked, Cheshire smiles gleaming. Tamaki's face reddened.

"Of course not you mirror devils!" He shouted. Haruhi laughed. _Good thing he's back to normal. For a second I thought we entered the Twilight Zone._

_**Me: I know I know I'm so late! I'm so sorry! Think you guys can forgive me? Hey I'm confused on which twin I should do first... Hika or Kao? Comment your answer. **_


	5. Jealous Kinds

_**Me: Okay so here is Hikaru's chapter. It may be longer because I am a huge TwinsxHaruhi fan so this is like right down my ally where I was just experimenting on the other hosts. Enjoy.**_

_**The Jealous Kinds**_

"Haruhi!" Hikaru yelled over the business of the crowd. School was out and it was a weekend. Everybody couldn't wait to get home. Haruhi almost didn't Hikaru, because she was thinking of the chores she had to get done. When he yelled her name a second time, she stopped and turned towards him. His face was flushed as he tried to catch his breath. "Haruhi. I wanted to ask you if you would like to come over our mansion tonight?" He said as he finally recovered from his run. "Kaoru is going to Mom's studio to help with designs so I'm going to be alone."

"Why don't you go with him?" Haruhi asked. It was rare when the twins were separated by choice. Hikaru gave a slight smile as answered.

"Mom says we get into to much trouble when we are together." He said. Haruhi couldn't help but chuckle.

"I wonder what gave her that notion. I mean you two are just angels." Haruhi said sarcastically.

"I know right!" Hikaru exclaimed, laughing a bit. He then gave her a rare nervous smile and scratched the back of his head. "So what do you say?"

"I can't." She answered. Hikaru frowned at this. "I have a lot of chores do to. Plus, we have that Math homework assignment that I should get done right away. Then, I have to cook and make sure Dad doesn't come home to drunk. He seems to always pass out on our couch when he gets home to drunk, then he wants to complain about how his neck hurts the next morning." Haruhi stated, finishing her rant.

"I see." Hikaru whispered. Haruhi looked up at him, but His eyes hid behind his orange bangs. She could see his jaw clenched. "You just hate me." He said just a little louder. Haruhi looked at him shocked.

"Hikaru..." She said as she tried to reach for him, but he jerked away.

"You can always make time for the others, but not me!" He yelled, finally looking up. Tears threatened his honey eyes. "It's not fair! I like being around you to!" A slight blush tinged his cheeks at his almost confession. Haruhi looked at him, regretting her answer. But before she could say anything, Hikaru darted off. She yelled after him, but he ignored her and kept running. Haruhi sighed and continued her walk home. She saw a limo drive by slowly from the corner of her eye and saw it disappear when she reached her house. Haruhi quickly changed her clothes and left a note to her dad.

_Dad,_

_I've decided to have dinner at a friend's house. I might be back soon, because I don't even know if he still wants me over. If I'm not there's a T.V dinner in the freezer._

_,Love Haruhi~_

Haruhi picked up her cellphone that the twins gave her and called Hikaru. He didn't answer. Haruhi sighed and started to text Kaoru.

_hey Where's your home?_

His reply came 3 minutes later.

_You just follow the street that leads to Ouran and then take a right. Three miles down the road is our mansion. Is everything ok?_

Haruhi read the text and replied.

_Yeah. I'll explain later. Have fun at your mom's studio._

Haruhi closed the phone and started her trip. She looked up at the sky and saw dark clouds looming over.

"Great. Just great. Maybe I should hurry." She told herself. She started to walk faster and came up to the Ouran campus. "Okay, so I just take this road and take a right. I hope you're not mad at me still, Hikaru. I didn't mean to make you feel this way." She said looking at her feet. "I'm a horrible friend to you." The twins' mansion started to appear off the horizon as she got closer. The front gates were open, so she just walked by.

"Oh young master Kaoru, don't look upset. Your brother will be home later." She heard a female voice. She turned toward the gardens and saw two figures. One was sitting down and the other was bent over the table. Haruhi started to walk over. The voice started to get louder. "If you want I can keep you company." The girl said. A blush was faint on her face. The twin looked at her with a blank look. Haruhi knew right away who it was. As she got closer, the girl gasped and looked at her. The twin looked up and a smile appeared on his face, as he perked up. "Who are you?" The girl asked.

"I'm Fujioka Haruhi. I think it's sweet that you care so much about him, but it would be even nicer if you got his name right." The girl looked at the twin shocked as he smiled evilly at her. The girl started to cry as she ran off. "I didn't mean for her to start crying." Haruhi said. Hikaru looked at her and then looked back down.

"What are you doing here?" He asked bitterly. Haruhi looked at him and put a hand on his arm. Hikaru looked up and almost melted as their eyes met.

"I'm here to spend the day with my best friend. If you still want me to..." She said. Hikaru smiled big and hugged her tightly. haruhi laughed at his childishness. "You really have to work on your jealousy, though." His grip around her seemed to tighten. "I mean, I'll alway be your friend no matter what. I know sometimes I can be a bit of a bitch, but that doesn't mean I don't care about you." She said soothingly.

"Forgive me?" he mumbled. He didn't want to to let her go.

"Always." Haruhi said. "Just don't piss me off anytime soon." Hikaru laughed and let her go.

"No promises."

**_Me: I hoped you liked. Okay so I'm thinking about making this a longer story so go to my poll and vote who would like to see Haruhi with. you could also vote in your review to. Vote as many times as you want. Kaoru next._**


	6. Sacrificing Kinds

_**Me: Hello once more my faithful readers! I was thinking in what word could I describe Kaoru (when he's alone) I thought Observing, quiet, smart, but the one I chose was sacrificing. Kaoru is always giving up things for Hikaru so I though this would make a good chapter.**_

_**P.S What I decided to do was continue with the plan of seven chapters, but make sequel for the official pairing. You guys still have to vote!**_

_**Hunny:0**_

_**Kyoya: 1**_

_**Mori: 4**_

_**Tamaki: 0**_

_**Hikaru: 3**_

_**Kaoru: 3**_

_**All: 3**_

_**Vote people! okay so here goes this chapter. Enjoy!**_

* * *

"I'm mentally exhausted from this week." Haruhi moaned, rubbing her temples. It was Thursday, planning day for the Hosts, so it was closed for the guests. She was on her couch leaning back.

"It's okay, Haru-chan. The weekend is almost here and then you can sleep in." Hunny said, sitting beside her eating a Oreo cheesecake. Mori was sitting on the other side of Hunny with a napkin in his hand.

"No I won't. I have a bunch of chores to do, plus my dad wants to say "Hi" to the new neighbors." Haruhi said remembering all the boxes stacked on the front lawn. "I think I might give them a hand as well." She said mostly to herself. Tamaki was crouching by her in a minute, eyes sparkling and tears streaming down his face.

"How noble of you, Haruhi. My precious daughter is so sweet, always thinking of others. Daddy's so proud." He squealed. The twins were sitting across from them on the guests' couch, Kyoya on the end, typing on his computer. Kaoru held a small smile as he watched Haruhi. Hikaru, however, didn't enjoy the idea of a new friend.

"Have you seen them yet?" Kaoru asked. Haruhi nodded.

"Yeah. The parents anyway. I think they have a daughter and a son, because of all the stuff I saw. It was a lot of princess decorations and one box had trophies and a basketball." She said thinking. Hikaru growled, catching everyone's attention. He stood up and left, without uttering a single word.

"Hika!" Kaoru shouted. A hand grabbed him before he could leave after him though. Kaoru looked at Haruhi. She shook her head no. "But I have to follow him." he protested, but not daring to tear away from her.

"He has to grow up, and you have to let him. You always baby him, and give everything to him. Learn to help him without giving everything up. He'll get over it and then _I'll_ speak to him." She said. Stood up, letting go of his hand. "I'll get the tea from the back and then we can start." She said. Kaoru sat there, feeling the words sink through.

* * *

"Maybe we could do an italian setting. With breadstick and yummy truffles." Hunny suggested. Tamaki nodded think it through.

"That could be very interesting, but what about a Bollywood theme, Where Haruhi could wear a satin dress." He sighed. Haruhi rolled her eyes. She had moved to sit next to Kaoru, so he wouldn't be lonely. He didn't speak throughout the time, he just wathched Haruhi. Learning her every movement. Thinking of how nice it would be to hug her and kiss her without worring about Hikaru's reaction.

The doors creaked open and everyone looked back to see Hikaru walking in. He kept his gaze on the floor as he walked towards everyone. His hands were stuffed in his pocket. Haruhi got up and smiled at him.

"WElcome back Hikaru, We were just discussing themes. Do you have any ideas?" She asked. Hikaru bit the inside of his cheek and nodded.

"We would love to hear it." Kyoya said.

"How about America in the 50's." Hikaru suggested and moved to his original spot. Haruhi moved to hers as well. Kaoru still kept his eyes on her.

* * *

"Finally. I can go home." Haruhi said. "I think I might make some ramen when I get home." She thought aloud. Everyone had left already and she was on the path towards home. When she got to her apartments she saw a girl around eight doing cartwheels in the yard. The girl smiled at her twinkling green eyes. Her brown hair was flying in her face from the winds. Haruhi smiled at her. Walking up to her floor, a boy with the same features, but older, was standing, watching the younger girl. He nodded in her direction. Haruhi returned the gesture. _**(Keep this in mind for the sequel)**_

Once inside, she filled a pot with water and put it on the stove to boil. She just put the noodles in when she heard a knock. She turned the heat down and went to the door. There stood the younger twin, looking upset.

"Kaoru?" She stepped a side and let him in before looking outside. He was alone. Kaoru had his head down as he just stood there. "Kaoru, what's wrong?" She asked.

"We had an argument." He said simply. "It's not bad. I just needed to tell you that I'm going to do it." He grabbed Haruhi's hands and looked her in her eyes.

"Do what?" Haruhi asked.

"I'm going for what I want." he said. Haruhi smiled and led him to the kitchen.

"That's good Kaoru. So why do you look so down?" She asked stirring her noodles.

"Because I want a girl. But it's not just Hikaru and I who want her. The whole host club does." He said. Haruhi turned to him and gave him an apologetic smile.

"You have to tell her then." Haruhi suggested. Kaoru shook his head.

"No. I have to give the others a fair chance. I might have the courage to go for what I want now, but I will always sacrifice everything for her. Even if it means losing her to another man." He said. "I better get going. I'll see you tomorrow." Kaoru gave her a quick hug and left, not even letting Haruhi move to open the door.

"I wish you luck Kaoru." She said to herself.

* * *

_**Me: I'm not very happy with this one, but it leads to the end of the one-shots next chapter and to the sequel. I will try to get the next chapter in hopefully this week. VOTE FOR ALL OR JUST ONE OF YOUR FAVORITE HOSTS ON THE POLL REVIEW, OR PM. I take messages people.**_


	7. Unique Kind

_**Me: Thank you for the positive feed back. I have people who are worried about my story and I'm here to straighten things out.**_

_**1: My story is not M. I have one and let me tell you, I'm horrible at lemons. So Haruhi's relationship with any of them will not escalade to a detailed scene. With that said, I might to a lime, but nothing to bad. And if I continue this story to the point where they graduate I will only give subtle hints to if she became sexually active with the relationship. So do not fret.**_

_**2: I will not promise anything about the official pairing. If more people vote for all then just one particular host, I will write the pairing Haruhi X Hosts. I, myself, is a big fan of this pairing, and of Twins X Haruhi. So again I'm sorry if she ends up with all of them.**_

_**Now speaking of pairings, I checked. My messages, Poll, and Reviews and I have the results.**_

_**Hunny: 0**_

_**Kyoya: 3**_

_**Mori: 5**_

_**Tamaki:0**_

_**Hikaru: 5**_

_**Kaoru: 6**_

_**All: 10**_

_**Yay! This is so exciting! Keep them coming :) Now for the end this story. Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**The Unique Kinds.**_

_**Hunny**_

_Silly Haru-chan. She just doesn't get it. How much we love her. She doesn't understand that, instead of being our commoner, she's our princess. I would give up eating cake if that's what she asked of me. I know she wouldn't though, because she would never want to change anybody. _

_She's too cute sometimes. Even cuter than me. She has that way about her. She's so mature, but has the innocence of a child. She knows how dark the world can be, but she ignores it. That's why I love her. I love her more than anything. More than Usa-chan. I'm not the only one, though. Everyone else loves her too. I'm so scared she will end up with someone who's not in our group, because that would mean she's fading from us._

_I don't want her to leave. I want her to stay with us forever and eat cake with me. I want her to know that I would always protect her and so would Takashi. He would always watch over her. I know he loves her to. I thought about just watching everyone else trying to win Haru-chan. I wasn't planning on pursuing her, but then I heard Hika-chan and Kao-chan talking about their love for her. They had agreed for no hard feelings. That inspired me. _

_"I want Haru-chan to be my bride one day." I had told Takashi. I had expected silence from him, but I was shocked When I heard him say:_

_"May the best man win." His deep voice rumbled. I nodded in agreement to him. _

_Yes, may the best win, because Haru-chan deserves only the best._

* * *

_**Kyoya**_

_She's too stubborn for her own good. She isn't watchful of anything she does. She always seems to cause trouble for herself. If it wasn't for me, there's no telling what may have happened to her. She thinks that she would have a chance against a grown man. She makes me laugh at her idiocity at times._

_Honestly, I have no idea why I am so smitten with her. Then I look at her and I remember._

_She's stubborn, because she wishes to prove herself to everyone that nothing can hold her back. I have the same trait when It comes to my father. I refuse to listen to him most of the time, so he can see I am my own man. Nothing and No one can hold me back. One of these days I will be more successful than my father ever was._

_She doesn't look around herself, because she is too busy looking forward. She has been doing this since her mother past. It has been her goal since 5 years of age. If that isn't devotion then I don't know what is. She spent her whole childhood, growing up to be the best she thought she could be. She never tried to make friends, but they always seemed to be attracted to her. Her own father tries to approach her and talk to her, but she ignores it. In her mind she is taking care of him. And to continue to do that she has to work and study each and everyday. _

_The trouble she gets into is because she is naïve. She grew up so fast that she never had a childhood. She never made the mistakes that a child should. So she never learned life lessons. I was forced to learn those lessons. Like: Never trust strangers, be careful for what you wish for, and love carefully. She needs to learn how to be more careful, because someone won't be there all the time._

_She has so many flaws, but those flaws are what makes me love her. She doesn't care of my wealth, or any of our wealth's. She cares for us for our traits. She cares about us for our flaws. I don't want to lose her. I refuse to lose her, even if it means competing against Tamaki. This will be a challenge, but I'm an Otori. I live for a challenge._

* * *

_**Mori**_

_I live to serve Mitskuni. I will always serve and protect him. I would give up anything for him, well everything but her. I can't just let her go. I will fight for her. I don't care who I might have to fight. I love her so much it hurts. _

_That scum who even dared to hurt her should die by torture. I had to use all of my teaching of discipline not to rip his tongue out of his mouth. I could tell Mitskuni wanted to follow up on his threat as well. I've never seen him so angry. I knew he loved her a while back, but that seemed to prove to me just how much he loved her. He gets jealous when the twins or Tamaki touch her to fondly, but he stays to himself. As do I._

_"Mori-sempai! Help!." She shouts to me almost everyday. Her arms are outstretched towards me and her caramel brown eyes hold laughter and annoyance. When I rescue her, I imagine it being different. In those moments, I am her hero, her protector. She is mine and I'm hers. In those moments I feel like she loves me like I love her._

_I know that's not what it means to her. She doesn't look at me that way. I'm Security blanket. It makes me happy to know that she feels safe with me. I want her to always feel that way for me. Because it's true, I will always protect her._

_"May the best man win." I had told Mitskuni as he confessed to me of what he wanted. He had only nodded, but I knew it was like him saying:_

_"Game on." _

_I will fight for her, even if it means fighting one out of the two people I had vowed my protection to. For Haruhi I would lay down my life._

* * *

_**Tamaki**_

_I created the host club, so I could have a family. I searched for the people who needed a family just as much as I did. Some how, though, it didn't feel complete. Then, she walked in. Or he as I thought. After she joined, we became closer. She showed us, that we could forget our own bad pasts. That people can have it far more worst. She lost her mother at such a young age. I mean, at least mine is still alive._

_When we visited her home, I saw her mother's shrine. It was scary how much Haruhi looked so much like her. I prayed to her, wishing that she continue to let Haruhi grace us. I promised that we would protect her, no matter what. I felt at peace when I prayed. Almost as if I knew she was listening. _

_Then I met her father. In the most horrible way. He was very protective over Haruhi. He would even follow her to the store. I started to wonder what it would be like to be in his shoes. To have the love of my life die and have my only daughter shut herself completely away. Having to work long hours, and having your child so independent that she never needed me. I felt bad. I made a vow to prove myself to him at that moment._

_I'm not blind. I see the way the other's look at her. So I tried to pretend I didn't know my feelings for her, so they could continue to branch out. But, when she cried to me that day, and trusted me the way she did, I knew there was no way I could pretend any longer. I love her to. I wish to wed her one day and have children. I told Kyoya and he just smiled and walked away. I know he has something up his sleeve. I have to be ready._

_My father was elated when I told him. He said how fond he was of her, but he got very serious when he stated:_

_"I am aware of the other boys as well. Do good my son, but be careful to not push her away as well."_

_I took that seriously. I plan on calling a meeting, just for us boys, to discuss our feelings for our commoner princess._

* * *

_**Hikaru**_

_I'm such an ass. I'm a jerk, and a jealous pig. I just love her so much. I hate the thought of losing her. I know she isn't a toy. I only tell her that she is so I won't say the truth. She is the only girl that I would ever fight with Kaoru about. _

_I will admit, when she first came. I was disgusted by her, or him since I thought was a guy at first. Then She grew to me. After Kaoru and I found out she was a girl, when she wore the girl's uniform, I thought she was cute. She never fell for our act or the other's act. It was aggravating, because I wanted her to swoon ove me like all the other girls did, but I guess if she did she wouldn't be Haruhi._

_She could tell us apart easily. It felt like the glue that kept me and Kaoru so attached was fading away. The fight we had was fake, but what Kaoru said was True.:_

_"Maybe you're really in love with Haruhi, Hikaru." It was like a slap. I was happy nobody over thought it. I didn't know how much I loved her back then, it was just a crush. _

_My crush deepened into love at the summer resort. I made Haruhi cry all alone and hated myself for it. My jealousy was just too much. I was so selfish. That's one of my worst flaws. I just love her so much. I'm so scared she's going to leave me. I don't know what I would do if she fell for someone else. It would be even worst if she fell for a guy outside of our "family". She would slowly disconnect with us. _

_When she came to our home, I was so happy. I knew she didn't mean to spend so much time with the others, but when she came it was like a huge wind of relief. She came to see me. I didn't mean to act the way I did, I just don't know how to act. If she was like the other girls I would know what to do, but she's not like other girls._

_"I want to pursue Haruhi. I just wanted you to know." Kaoru had confessed to me. I had argued about his selfishness, but I apologized later and said:_

_"It's about time you want something of your own." We laughed._

* * *

_**Kaoru**_

_I stood back and watched as the others swooned over her. I refused to put any attention to the anger that bubbled. I even set Hikaru on a date with her. It hurt, but it was for him. I shared everything Hikaru, given things up for him, but I love her too. I can't help it. I didn't wish for this, it just happened. I was mad at her at first, for stealing Hikaru. Then I noticed, She stole me to._

_I became her go to person. If she was mad at someone, I would listen. She would just ramble about everything, probably not noticing what all she said. I knew much about Haruhi that the other's didn't. The only other person who would most likely know more than me would be Kyoya. _

_Hikaru and I were possessive over her in class. No one was allowed to talk to her without us being right there. Even though people still thought she was a boy, guys would still try to confess their love. After class we would have a "talk" with those idiots. She was ours, no one else could have her. But for how long would this last?_

_I was so scared when I told Hikaru. He was mad, but it was expected. Later that night we laughed about it. There was still that fog though. The fog of uncertainty. _

_I started to drift off and think; what if we shared her? All of us. Would it work? Could we do it? I am very fond of everyone else. We are, in Tono's words, "a family". I have thought about it never ending. That we could all just stay together and be happy. It would be to good to be true. I mean we can't all win._

_It would be nice to have her for myself, but like I said, I would sacrifice anything to make her happy. To make us all happy. I just hope this all ends well, for the sake of all of us._

* * *

_**All Hosts**_

_She's one of a kind.  
_

_She's unique._

_She's simply Haruhi._

* * *

_**Me: So here is the last chapter. I will try to start the sequel soon. I hope you enjoyed. :)**  
_


End file.
